russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Ronda Trese
Ronda Trese is the flagship late night news program broadcast IBC-13 in the Philippines. It is currently anchored by Jay Sonza, Cathy Eigenmann and Jake Morales. The newscast airs live nationwide via satellite, aired from Monday to Friday from 11:00 p.m. to 11:30 p.m. (PST). Directed by Pye Cruz-Gravador. It rounds up the various events in fast news for the day and of the latest national news, foreign and local news, crime and police reports, politics news, regional news, sports news, entertainment news and feature stories with an actual account of all the details and reports in the country. Overview Mga bagong ulat ang isisiwalat. Kung saan may balita, doon ilalathala. Dalawampu't apat na oras na pagmamatyag. Para sa komprehensibong pamamahayag mula sa News Team 13. Pinangungunahan nina: Jay Sonza, Cathy Eigenmann at Jake Morales sa Ronda Trese. Mula Lunes hanggang Biyernes 11:00-11:30 ng gabi. Airing history 'Miranda-Castro-Mercado era' The newscast premiered in June 2000 as a replacement for IBC Balita Ngayon. This was first anchored by Ida Miranda Castro and Elmer Mercado. In New Year 2002, the newscast began its hiatus and replaced by the new late-night newscast IBC News Tonight. The latter aired its final episode on June 17, 2011. 'Sonza-Eigenmann-Morales era' Ronda Trese return to air on June 20, 2011 replacing IBC News Tonight. It was anchored by the network's veteran broadcasters Jay Sonza, Cathy Eigenmann and former Express Balita anchors Jake Morales. The new theme is composed by Jimmy Antiporda. The newly based on News Team 13's slogan "Ang Balita para sa Pilipino!" which literally means "The News for the Filipino" was used to starting of the newscast. The newscast is known for its Palaro Hotline segment, where anchor Jay Sonza tries to enlisted the help of Viva Sports to provide the sports news that are sent to them either via email or text messaging. In the opening ident, Sonza gave a sneak peek of the night's headlines with clips from the specific news items, after which, Terrence Khan provided the voice-over, "Live!, mula sa buong pwersa ng IBC News Team 13, ito ang Ronda Trese..." to introduce the newscast and its anchorpersons. On August 8, 2011, the newscast were updating the graphics, title card and the new opening billboard. Anchors 'Current' *Jay Sonza (2012-present) *Cathy Eigenmann (2012-present) *Jake Morales (2012-present) 'Former' *Ida Marie Bernasconi (2000-2002) *Elmen Mercado (2000-2002) Segments *Pangunahing Balita - Police Reports, Local and Foreign News *Malayang Kalakalan - News Events *Palaro Hotline - Sports News to help and provide the Viva Sports *Pulsong Pinoy - Opinion Twice a Week *Daloy ng Panahon - Weather Report *Ronda Intriga - Entertainment''' News''' *Balik Tanaw - Feature Stories to end of the newscast. Personnel *Nick Mendonza - Director *Jeffrey Zaide - Excutive Producers *Weng Legaspi - Make-Up Artist *Ma. Jocelyn Bordador - Floor Director/Production Assistant *Terence Khan - VO Announcer External links *Program Site *Ronda Trese on Facebook *Ronda Trese on Twitter *Ronda Trese on Multiply See also *IBC News Team 13 *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine news series Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:2000 television series debuts Category:2002 television ending series